Los cullen y los kuran se encuentran
by ToxicGirl142
Summary: Despues de la advertencia de Zero, yuuki huye de japon junto con su hermano y sua aliados, llegando asi a forks donde se encuentra con los Cullen, juntos se enfrentaran a uno de los batallones mas fuertes de los vulturi
1. Nuevos alumnos?

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que los Kuran abandonaron Japón, seguían vagando por el mundo tratando de encontrar un lugar donde establecerse, Yuuki recordaba a la perfección la amenaza de zero, por lo que debería huir, huir por siempre.  
Su búsqueda los trajo a Forks un poblado en Washington, perfecto para salir a luz del día, en los dos años, Yuuki había aprendido a manejar a la perfección sus habilidades de sangre pura, era muy veloz, fuerte y con poderes diferentes a los demás vampiros.  
En forks escucharon acerca de los Cullen, Kaname Kuran sentía gran curiosidad por esa familia de vampiros que habían logrado mantenerse en un lugar tanto tiempo sin necesitar las pastillas de sangre.  
Después de encontrar un buen lugar donde quedarse, Kaname decidió que Yuuki como todos los demás deberían asistir a la escuela, tal vez seria algo diferente a la academia Cross pero todo saldría bien.  
-hanabusa- hablo Kaname –A partir de mañana todos estudiaremos en la escuela de Forks, así que ya sabes las reglas nada de asustar a las jóvenes, esta prohibido alimentarse de ellas.-  
-Hermano kaname, no piensas poner sobre aviso a los Cullen, en cuanto nos vean en la escuela, lo mas probable es que nos ataquen- Dijo yuuki algo preocupada.  
-Descuida el hecho de que tu y yo seamos sangre pura les impide saber que estamos aquí, al menos ahora, pero mañana...será un día difícil.

El día era nublado y frio, 5 nuevos estudiantes ingresarían a la escuela, toda una novedad, su apariencia tan semejante a los Cullen llamo la atención.  
Yuuki sabía que algo extraño pasaría cuando se encontrara con uno de los Cullen.  
En alguna otra parte de la escuela Edward y Bella llegaban a la escuela como todos los días, algo tenia el día, era extraño, Edward se encontraba inquieto y no sabia por que.  
La clase de Biología comenzó.  
-Bueno chicos a sus asientos- dijo el señor Banner- Hoy tenemos dos estudiantes nuevos en la clase son extranjeros, espero que sean buenos con ellos, pasen por favor!!!  
La respiración de Edward se agito, su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso, Bella aun no comprendía ese extraño comportamiento, solo sabia que aquellos chicos eran la causa.  
-Mi nombre es Yuuki Kuran, encantada de conocerlos- La sonrisa en su rostro era amable y gentil, Bella no veía nada de peligroso en aquella chica, pero el otro, había algo que no le gustaba.  
-Soy Hanabusa Aidou, es un placer.-todas las chicas se volvieron loca con su brillante sonrisa.  
-Tomen asiento-ordeno el Señor banner.


	2. investigando

**Los personajes no me pertencen, son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer yo solo los combine con otra gran historia.**

**2. Investigando**

Cuando Yuuki paso cerca de Bella, pudo sentir un aroma agradable que la hizo detenerse, los ojos de Edward ardieron en rabia, interponiendose entre bella y Yuuki pero de igual forma Hanabusa corto el paso de Edward.  
-amable recibimiento- dijo Hanabusa en modo sarcastico  
Bella tomo de la mano a Edward para que tomara asiento,-que sucede?-le pregunto bella.-No puedo leer su mente-dijo erdward algo confundido- pero de algo estoy seguro, esos dos, son como yo, y no estan solos hay por lo menos otros 3.  
-Y crees que es como james, que quiere probar mi sangre-pregunto Bella sintiendo miedo por la respuesta.  
Pero edward no contesto, no apartaba la vista de donde se encontraban los dos nuevos alumnos, habria que informar a carlisle y a los demas de esta nueva amenaza, edward se preguntaba el por que Alice no habia visto venir algo como esto, todas estas preguntas resonaban en la cabeza de Edward, cuando el timbre sono, para el almuerzo.  
Yuuki y Hanabusa parecian divertirse, se reian quedamente cuando pasaron a lado de la mesa de Edward y Bella, ya en la cafeteria, el centro de atencion fueron 5 nuevos estudiantes, en una mesa opuesta a la de los Cullen se encontraban los Kuran, Kaname Kuran, Yuuki Kuran, Ruka Souen, Akatsuki Kain y Hanabusa Aidou, Edward ya conocia a dos de ellos.

En una mesa diferente se encontraban Edward y Bella, observando fijamente a los Kuran, tratando de decifrar por que estaban en Forks y cual era realmente su mision, con solo observarlos se pudo dar cuenta de que Kaname y Yuuki eran hermanos y que controlaban al 100% a los otros 3.  
Kaname tenia que ser el lider, su porte, su tranquilidad, su belleza, esos ojos cafes tan brillantes que en ciertas ocaciones parecia sangre, su cabello era negro como la noche, aparentaba 18 años, y parecia saber todo lo que el pensaba.  
Yuuki era muy alegre y muy hermosa, sus ojos eran iguales a los de kaname, su cabello era cafe muy largo, todo en ella parecia perfecto, aunque en algunas veces sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza oculta, su edad segun el expediente 17 años.  
Ruka parecia un poco mas posesiva pero aun asi su belleza cautivaba a cualquiera, eran muy parecida a Rosalie, tanto fisicamente como en su forma de comportarse, su cabello cafe claro casi rubio y largo, sus ojos verdes, tambien parecia tener 18 años.  
Akatsuki era rubio y su cabello algo despeinado llamaba bastante la atencion, sus ojos tambien eran verdes, y tan bello como todos los demas, parecia no importarle nada, aunque mostraba gran interes por Ruka, su edad deberia ser tambien de 18 años.  
Y al ultimo Hanabusa, su actitud hiperactiva llamaba mucho la atencion, su cabello rubio y su sonrisa tan encantadora, habian vuelto locas a asus compañeras, tal vez su mision era cuidar de Yuuki, ya que a donde quiera que ella iba Hanabusa la seguia, edad 18 años aprox, la mas joven en definitiva era Yuuki.

Todo esto investigaba Edward cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Yuuki, ella solo sonrio y se puso de pie sin dejar de ver a edward, en voz baja le dijo algo a kaname y salio de la cafeteria.  
-espera aqui por favor bella- decia edward poniendose de pie- tengo algo que hacer-la respiracion de bella se acelero imaginando que tal vez edward mataria a esa nueva estudiante.  
-No por favor edward, ella no a hecho nada-casi suplico bella- no te preocupes-la tranquilizo- solo quiero charlar con ella. Diciendo esto salio tambien de la cafeteria.


	3. La charla

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la gran escritora Stephnie meyer, yo solo los puse en una historia algo diferente, y sin olvidar la maravillosa historia de Vampire Knight**

** 3. La charla**

El bosque era un buen lugar para un encuentro con uno de los Cullen, pensaba yuuki mientras escuchaba la mente de edward muy cerca, probablemente el estaria algo molesto, seria un reto hablar con el.  
Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos yuuki se detuvo, por lo que edward no tardo en darle alcance, cuando al fin estuvieron frente a frente, edward se arrojo sobre yuuki tratando de derribarla, pero yuuki habia desaparecido ante sus ojos.  
-No crees que tu saludo es algo violento edward- dijo yuuki que se encontraba sentada el lo alto de un arbol.  
-no puedes ser mas rapida que yo-dijo edward algo impresionado-no permitire que ni tu ni tus amigos provoquen un escandalo en Forks.  
Edward trato de alcanzar de nuevo a yuuki sin ningun exito, cada vez que intentaba acercarse ella lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad.  
Con un movimiento rapido yuuki se puso a la altura de edward y le dio un beso en la mejilla, edward se desplomo al suelo sin fuerzas, sin entender por que su poder parecia haber desaparecido.  
-Que ....fue lo ...que ..hiciste?-Dijo edward con mucho esfuerzo.  
-lo siento no queria herirte pero veo que eres algo impulsivo, por eso fui yo la encargada de de hablar contigo, ya que con ese beso absorbi gran parte de tu fuerza-yuuki sonreia mientras preseguia hablando.  
-Mira edward nosotros no venimos a traer problemas a Forks, solo buscamos un lugar en el que podemos vivir tranquilos, mientras estabamos en alaska nos enteramos que ustedes existian, y lo que mas nos impacto es que no cazan humanos, si no animales no??  
-Como...supiste?- menciono edward aun algo debil.  
-por que puedo leer tu mente y la de bella, pero no te preocupes, nosotros tampoco cazamos humanos, nosotros nos alimentamos con pastillas de sangre, esto nos mantiene fuertes y lejos de la tentacion humana, en estos momentos mi hermano kaname estara hablando con Carlisle, sobre un acuerdo para quedarnos aqui.  
Los ojos de yuuki se tornaron color rojo y edward pudo moverse como si nada hubiera pasado,-ya puedes moverte, ahora creo que si debo presentarme como se debe- yuuki sonreia amablemente mientras se inclinaba- Soy yuuki Kuran y soy un vampiro sangre pura, aqui no hay ninguno, pero tanto yo como mi hermano somos de una raza superior de vampiros, nuestra sangre jamás se mezclo con sangre humana, por lo tanto tenemos poderes superiores, pero jamás los utilizaríamos contra ustedes-Edward le sonrió en tono de burla mientras la veía--bueno- se disculpo yuuki- excepto ahora- Soltando una carcajada.

Bella seguía algo preocupada ya que Edward y la nueva alumna no habían regresado, así que se decidió a buscarlo, fue a donde se suponía que se encontraban Alice y los demás pero para su sorpresa, estaban en el estacionamiento con los nuevos alumnos y no parecían llevarse mal, al contrario se reían y parecían muy contentos.  
-Alice- grito a lo lejos bella para que Alice pudiera escucharla-puedes venir por favor-Alice con una gran sonrisa se acerco a bella adivinando cual era la pregunta.  
-No te preocupes por Edward, bella-la calmo-estos nuevos estudiantes no van a hacer daño a nadie, se puede decir que son "vegetarianos" como nosotros, ¿por que no vas a la casa después, así sabrás que pasa y quienes son ellos?-la invitación de Alice parecía sincera, bella acepto aun no muy convencida.

En el fondo del bosque Edward y yuuki charlaban.  
-Por eso mismo venimos huyendo, no quiero que haya un pelea entre zero y kaname, ya que seguramente uno de los dos terminara perdiendo.-dijo yuuki casi en un suspiro mirando el cielo.  
-déjame entender, zero prometió matarte la próxima vez que se vieran??-pregunto Edward sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.  
-así es, el hecho de que zero tenga una misión en la vida, como es la de asesinarme, lo mantendrá con vida y luchando, la ultima vez que hable con el director (Cross), me informo que zero había abandonado la escuela, lo que significa que esta buscándome.-la voz de yuuki se fue haciendo débil mientras pronunciaba esa ultima frase.  
-tu estas con kaname, siendo hermanos??-seguía Edward bombardeando a yuuki.  
-si, yo siempre lo ame, siendo de los pocos sangre puras que existen, no podemos permitir que nuestra raza desaparezca. -sonreía yuuki alegremente mientras miraba a Edward a los ojos.  
-tu amas a bella cierto, y piensas que lo que haces es por su bien??-pregunto yuuki con cierta ironía en su voz.  
-Indagaste todo eso en mi mente, si que eres rápida-yuuki solo sonrió esperando una respuesta.  
-Pues si, no deseo que ella se convierta en eso, una bestia que solo desea beber sangre para sobrevivir, es una manera mediocre para vivir.  
Yuuki iba a contestar, cuando sintió la presencia de su hermano y Carlisle atrás de ellos.  
-Veo que ya lo pusiste al tanto de todo-dijo kaname a yuuki mirando a Edward.  
-así es hermano, aunque debo confesar que tuve que usar la fuerza un poco-decía yuuki mientras observaba la ropa de Edward manchada de tierra.  
-Edward-hablo Carlisle-ellos vivirán con nosotros un tiempo, ya que un batallón de los Vulturi se acerca, son muchos y con grandes talentos y debo admitir que nosotros no podremos contra ellos- Edward estaba algo sorprendido.  
-Nosotros les ayudaremos a pelear contra ellos-decía kaname mirando hacia el horizonte.  
-no tardaran en llegar.- decía yuuki

**Espero les haya gustado si percibo buen apoyo subire los prox cap.**

**besos bye**

**xoxo**

**att: MElliGeo**


	4. Sangre Pura

**Me alegra k el fic les haya gustado ahora k se k lo estan leyendo subire los capitulos lo más rapido k pueda**

**aunk no me pidan mucho snif snif, ya que estoy en la universidad y las tareas son sofocantes.**

**"La muerte esta tan segura de su victoria que por eso te da la vida como ventaja, por lo tanto, disfrutala"**

* * *

Bella esperaba a Edward recargada en el volvo, como siempre Edward apareció en el momento que ella menos esperaba causando una pérdida de su equilibrio, Edward la tuvo que sujetar por la cintura para que no cayera.  
-te encuentras bien bella?-le pregunto sonriéndole.  
-ya me estoy sintiendo bien-afirmo bella respondiendo la sonrisa.  
Subiéndose ambos al auto, Edward llevo a bella a su casa afirmando que pasaría mas tarde por ella ya que quería que estuviera en la reunión familiar que se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche en su casa.  
Bella se preguntaba si la reunión tenía algo que ver con la llegada de esos nuevos estudiantes.  
Al cabo de 4 horas Edward paso por bella, llevándola a su casa donde ya estaban todos reunidos.  
-Es necesario que ella este aquí?-preguntaba Rosalie algo irritada.  
-Rosalie, no tendré la misma discusión dos veces el mismo día, de acuerdo??-ordeno Carlisle.  
De pronto la habitación estuvo repleta, ya que los nuevos estudiantes llegaron, Yuuki, fue la primera en saludar a bella.  
-Hola bella, estoy encantada de conocerte.-le dijo dándole un abrazo.  
-igualmente-bella parecía confundida  
El silencio reino hasta que kaname tomo la palabra.  
-Estoy muy contento de que los ustedes nos hayan aceptado, la intención de nuestra visita es otra, hay un clan de vampiros que se divierten matando a los de su misma especie, ellos están bajo las ordenes de los Vulturi son aproximadamente 11 o 12 tal vez, ustedes son 6, me refiero a los que pueden pelear-dijo mostrando una sonrisa a Esme- y nosotros 5, los necesarios para hacerles frente. Así que los vamos a fortalecer, yuuki y yo les daremos un poco de nuestra sangre para que esto aumente sus habilidades, por ejemplo las habilidades de nuestro grupo son: Ruka puede confundir las mentes, esto podría hacer que vampiros del mismo clan se ataquen, akatsuki no solo maneja el fuego si no que puede crearlo en cualquier momento, y la especialidad de hanabusa es el hielo.  
Se hizo un silencio largo que fue roto por la pregunta de Edward.  
-¿Que poderes tienen tu y yuuki? Se que pueden dominar a los demás vampiros, pero hasta que grado?-yuuki observo a Edward y a bella.  
-Así es Edward- asintió kaname- podemos dominar a los demás vampiros, pero no es algo de lo que estemos orgullosos, yuuki y yo hemos decidido llevar un entrenamiento junto a ustedes, esperando no tener que usar este poder, nuestra sangre es capaz de aumentar la fuerza y poderes de los vampiros que los beben, es por eso que somos perseguidos.

-Espera- interrumpió Edward- Ustedes tienen sangre?

-Así es, ya te lo había dicho yuuki, Edward, nosotros somos una raza de vampiros muy rara, casi única.- Le respondió Kaname con una serenidad increíble. El silencio en la habitación fue general, Carlisle estaba impresionado, por que esto era nueva información. Pero fue Kaname el que rompió el silencio.  
-Vamos a entrenar juntos a partir de la próxima semana, ya que esta noche todos ustedes beberán de nuestra sangre-afirmo yuuki con los ojos color rojo.  
Kaname y yuuki se pusieron de pie, el ambiente se hizo pesado, todos observaban atentamente cada movimiento de los kuran.  
El primero en acercarse fue Carlisle, quien con una pequeña daga hizo un corte en la mano de kaname, un gran hilo de sangre corrió por el suelo, Carlisle con mucha delicadeza bebió de esa sangre, el simple contacto dejaba una sensación de bienestar en su cuerpo y se sintió mejor que nunca.  
-como mi hermana aun no es muy experta en esto, solo uno de ustedes beberá de su sangre.-dijo kaname mirando a yuuki preguntándole a quien le daría su sangre.  
La respuesta por parte de yuuki no pudo ser mas obvia, solo le daría su sangre a Edward, Yuuki se sentía muy a gusto con Edward como si en el pudiera encontrar a un verdadero hermano o un amigo. acercándose a ella, Edward corto con la daga la delicada mano de yuuki, su sangre era de un rojo delicioso, pensaba, al beberla una reacción diferente a los demás asusto a todos, Edward y yuuki se desplomaron casi inconscientes.  
-Que sucede?- preguntaba Bella asustada mientras corría a lado de Edward que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.  
-La respuesta es muy sencilla, la sangre de yuuki es muy poderosa, es la princesa sangre pura, nadie, ni siquiera yo había bebido su sangre desde que despertó.-kaname hablaba mientras levantaba a yuuki-lo mejor será que ambos descansen-lo dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a las escaleras.  
-les diré como nos dividiremos para entrenar-hablo Carlisle-esta forma las decidimos entre kaname y yo, ruka entrenara con Rosalie, akatsuki con Emmett, Edward con yuuki, hanabusa con Alice y Jasper y por ultimo kaname y yo.  
Todos parecían bastante conformes con la forma de entrenar, así que todos sonrieron con aprobación.  
Edward ya había reaccionado solo estaba algo aturdido, se sintió muy aliviado al ver el rostro de bella junto al suyo, solo sonrió y se puso de pie, pero yuuki tardaría un poco mas en despertar.

* * *

**Pues bueno aqui esta este capitulo, el proximo sera más largo se los prometo**

**espero recibir reviews, ya sean malos o buenos**

**nos leemos despues**

**besos bye**

**xoxo**

**att: Melligeo**


	5. Preparandose

**Aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo, no me tarde tanto como otras veces, jaja, hay que aprovechar el puente no?**

**por fa dejenme muchos reviews, yo con eso soy feliz.**

** Prometo no tardarme tanto**

**"LA muerte esta tan segura de su victoria que por eso te da la vida como ventaja pr lo tanto disfrutala"  
**

* * *

PREPARANDOSE

El entrenamiento empezó la siguiente semana, Edward pensaba que lo mejor era que bella no estuviera presente, pero yuuki, prefería que si, de ese modo seria un estimulo para Edward.

Yuuki entrenaría con Edward sobre la velocidad, así que en cuanto el entrenamiento comenzó, bella no puedo ver nada, ambos eran tan veloces que no era posible verlos.  
-vamos Edward- lo animaba yuuki-tienes que ser mas rápido, a los tipos que tu y yo enfrentaremos, son mas veloces que tu, así que tienes que aumentar tu velocidad.-por mas que Edward lo intentaba no podía alcanzarla, por lo que a yuuki se le ocurrió una idea.  
-escúchame Edward, si no eres lo suficientemente veloz no podrás evitar que maten a bella, así que te propongo un trato, bella se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, si llego antes que tu.......la transformare en vampiro-los ojos de Edward se endurecieron al notar que yuuki no bromeaba con respecto a eso.  
-estas loca-grito Edward- jamás convenimos eso, bella no se convertirá en un monstruo y si así fuera no serias tu quien lo haría.-yuuki rio con fuerza y mirando a Edward con voz retadora le dijo-¿Quieres apostar?--después de esto yuuki desapareció de la vista de Edward.  
Rápidamente Edward la persiguió con una fuerza que ni el sabia que tenia, dándole alcance a la mitad del camino.  
-ahora si eres rápido- decía yuuki con una sonrisa-pero, no he usado toda mi velocidad, así que si estas listo ahora correré de verdad. Edward miro a yuuki de forma desafiante,-ahora-grito yuuki.  
La velocidad que alcanzaron fue realmente asombrosa, Edward en el afán de proteger a bella estaba alcanzando la misma velocidad de yuuki, quien sorprendida aumentaba de velocidad una y otra vez y aun a pesar de eso ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo.  
-bravo Edward-lo felicito yuuki-lo lograste, puedes correr casi a la misma velocidad que yo, y tranquilo aunque llegara primero no pensaba transformar a bella, solo era una forma de asegurarme que correrías con todas tus fuerzas.-yuuki le sonreía a Edward quien la miraba con ira.

-A veces sueles ser demasiado protector sabias.- Decía yuuki dándole una palmadita en la espalda a un Edward demasiado enfadado.

Pasaron 2 semanas en las que el entrenamiento fue cada vez más y mas fuerte, todas las habilidades de los Cullen habían aumentado significativamente, ya todos estaban preparados para la batalla.  
Faltaban unas horas antes del anochecer así que Carlisle y kaname reunieron a todos para informarles de los enemigos.  
-atención por favor-dijo con voz solemne Carlisle-esta noche llegaran ellos, dispuestos a matarnos, así que lucharan con todas sus fuerzas, como ya había mencionado kaname, son 11 en total.........-el se detuvo y prosiguió kaname  
-......ellos se hacen llamar así mismos "las 11 piedras preciosas" del mundo vampiro, el líder es Diamante, y lo acompañan, zafiro, azabache, topacio, circón,, ópalo, citrino, esmeralda, rubí, ámbar y ágata, por lo que ahora mismo les diremos quien se enfrentara con quien.--kaname se puso de pie y anoto en una pequeña pizarra lo siguiente:  
"Emmett vs. Azabache"  
"Akatsuki vs. Circón"  
"Jasper vs. Ópalo"  
"Hanabusa vs. Topacio"  
"Alice vs. Ágata"  
"Ruka vs. Esmeralda"  
"Rosalie vs. Rubí"  
"Yuuki vs. Ámbar"  
"Edward vs. Citrino"  
"Kaname vs. Zafiro"  
"Carlisle vs. Diamante"  
-Escuchen con atención-dijo Carlisle-la habilidad de azabache y circón es la fuerza, por lo que los mas apropiados para encargarse de ellos son Emmett y akatsuki, la habilidad de ópalo, topacio y ágata es la agilidad por lo que los mas adecuados son Alice, Jasper y hanabusa, esmeralda y rubí, son controladoras de mentes, por lo Rosalie y ruka, esta en sus manos, ámbar y citrino son pareja y son muy veloces por lo que Yuuki y Edward deberán en cargarse de ellos, y y al ultimo zafiro y diamante, son extremadamente fuertes, kaname y yo nos haremos cargo, bueno no habiendo nada mas que agregar vámonos, ya se acabo el tiempo.

Ya todo estaba listo para la batalla, solo faltaba un pequeño detalle, bella.

Bella se negaba a quedarse fuera, aun cuando sabia que no podía luchar y solo seria una distracción para Edward.

-Ni creas que me quedare aquí Edward- decía bella un poco molesta.

-Bella no te pongas difícil, sabes que tu no podrías ayudar.- le decía Alice con una sonrisa.

-No te burles de mi Alice pronto seré un vampiro y....-fue lo único que pudo decir bella antes de que kaname se pusiera delante de ella y esta cayera inconsciente.

-¿Que hiciste?- pregunto Edward claramente enfadado.

-Tranquilo Edward- le decía Yuuki tomándolo del brazo.-solamente esta dormida, esa es otra de nuestras habilidades, ella dormirá tranquilamente durante toda la noche.

-Esme podrías cuidarla- pedía Yuuki a Esme que no iba a formar parte de la batalla.

-Claro, no le pasara nada, tranquilo Edward sabes que puedas confiar en mi, ¿verdad cielo?- dijo Esme acariciando la mejilla de Edward.

Edward estaba mas tranquilo al saber que bella estaba bien y que nada malo pasaría.

***************

El claro estaba sumido en la más siniestra oscuridad, no se oía ningún sonido, ni el de los animales que al parecer se percataron del peligro y huyeron.

Edward meditaba en sus movimientos cuando de pronto recordó la primera plática que tuvo con Yuuki en el bosque "por que puedo leer tu mente y la de bella"

-Tú puedes leer la mente de bella- grito prácticamente Edward, señalando con el dedo a Yuuki.

-Si claro que puedo Edward, ya te dije que nosotros- dijo Yuuki mirando a kaname y al ultimo señalándose ella misma- somos parte de una raza superior de vampiros, por lo tanto ningún don nos afecta.

-Entonces dime ¿Que es lo que pasa por la mente de bella?- pregunto Edward un poco esperanzado.

-Pues....- un ruido en la parte suroeste de claro alerto a todos.

Frente a ellos aparecieron 12 hermosos vampiros.

11 eran los ya conocidos pero el otro vampiro era alguien a quien los Cullen no conocían, pero para los kuran, en especial para Yuuki significaba la muerte.....ese vampiro era Zero.

* * *

**Que les parecio? **

**cualkier duda, comentario o regaño, por fa **

**aprieten el botoncito verde,**

**yo contestare se los juro.**

**sin más que agregar **

**besos bye**

**xoxo**

**att: Melligeo  
**


	6. Guerra de ilusiones

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero no he tenido nada de tiempo, y me agrada saber que la historia les ha gustado, gracias por todos sus reviews me alientan a seguir la historia, debo decir que será relativamente corta, no quedan más que 4 o 5 capítulos más pero les aseguro que les gustaran.**

**Gracias chicas.**

"**La muerte esta tan segura de su victoria que por eso te da la vida como ventaja, por lo tanto disfrútala."**

* * *

**Guerra de ilusiones**

Edward leía a la perfección la mente de los vampiros que se encontraban enfrente, efectivamente todos habían sido enviados por los Vulturis, para eliminar por fin al clan Cullen que no hacían más que ofenderlos al negarse rotundamente a formar parte de su guardia. Pero había algo más, también tenían sus ojos puestos en Yuuki y Kaname, era más que obvio que los Vulturis sedientos de poder y gloria deseaban a uno de los especímenes más raros en el mundo vampírico, los sangre pura.

-Vaya,- comento uno de los vampiros que correspondía al nombre de Diamante- veo que ya están preparados, eso me agrada, pero tengo que hacerles una advertencia antes, no deseamos derramar sangre valiosa- decía observando detenidamente a Edward y a Alice- así que solo queremos a los sangre pura.

Contra todo pronóstico en la cara de los Kuran no había más que determinación, pero solo el rostro de Yuuki mostraba miedo, un miedo terrible, lo último que hubiera esperado era ver a Zero tan pronto.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que los entregaremos?- la pregunta de Hanabusa tomo desprevenidos a todos.

-De acuerdo, como veo que no tienen intención de colaborar con los Vulturis, tendremos que exterminarlos- La voz de Zafiro era una mezcla de desafío y confianza.

Algo capto la atención de Edward, la extraña forma en que el joven de cabello plateado miraba a Yuuki lo inquietaba, sin distraerse se hundió en la mente de ese joven para saber con exactitud su historia.

Solo vio retazos de imágenes que el mismo chico se negaba a recordar, momentos de escuela, risas, llantos, sangre y una promesa que lo mantenía vivo.

Ese sujeto tenia que ser Zero, el hombre que había jurado matar a la persona a la que más amaba por convertirse en el ser que más odiaba, pero dentro muy dentro lo que el hacia era un sacrificio, el salvaba a Yuuki de una vida cargada de miserias y sufrimientos, ya que si para alguien era difícil ser un vampiro, el ser uno de sangre pura te condenaba a llevar una vida errante y dolorosa.

A Zero le escocía el alma no haber podido impedir que Yuuki se convirtiera en eso que el denominaba monstruoso pero si podía salvarla, cumplir la última promesa.

Edward regreso su mente a la batalla, o a lo que podría llamarse así, cuando una voz en su cabeza le hablo casi en susurros.

-_La batalla esta a punto de comenzar, no te distraigas, podría ser un error muy caro.-_la voz de Yuuki sonaba triste como si de pronto se hubiera resignado a su destino.

-¿Por qué dejaste que los Vulturis te reclutaran?- pregunto Kaname a Zero que de pronto pareció despertar de un sueño, sus ojos tomaron un tono fiero, como si Kaname lo hubiera insultado con el simple hecho de dirigirse a el.

-No es asunto tuyo- la voz de Zero se escucho vacía, fría, como la de un zombi.

-Supe que los Vulturis quisieron reclutarlos ¿no es así?- pregunto con burla alguien en la multitud de vampiros enemigos.

-¿Un humano transformado en vampiro intentando darle ordenes a Kuran Kaname rey de los sangre pura?- hablo Ruka por primera vez- de las cosas más ridículas que he escuchado.

-Si en verdad quieres saber que paso, por que no le preguntas a la pequeña bruja que los Vulturis siempre llevan con ellos- continúo Akatsuki desde su posición detrás de Ruka.

-¿Jane?- pregunto asombrado Carlisle.

-Así es, esa mocosa intento convencer por las malas a Kaname de que se uniera a los Vulturis, hubieran visto su cara cuando su ataque le fue devuelto, la verdad no me extraña que no este aquí.- continuo Ruka un poco más animada.

-Eso lo explica todo- soltó de pronto Alice dejando a todos sorprendidos- ustedes fueron enviados por Jane, no por Aro, de algún modo Aro se sintió muy decepcionado cuando no pudo dominar a los sangre pura, por eso Jane decidió trabajar por su cuenta.

-Así es- contesto una mujer en el fondo- si lo hacemos seremos recompensados y nuestro amo se sentirá muy satisfecho con nuestros servicios.

-¿Por qué desean tanto a los sangre pura?- pregunto Carlisle, había algo que le inquietaba no entendía la extraña obsesión de Aro.

-Es fácil- se adelanto Kaname- los sangre pura pueden procrear.

El silencio reino en todo el claro, Rosalie se sentía extraña como si de pronto alguien le hubiera lanzado una soga sujetándole fuertemente el pecho.

-Originalmente solo los sangre pura podían llevar acabo una transformación, pero la evolución los llevo a reproducirse mordiendo humanos, que a su vez lograron controlar el poder de transformación llevando así a que la población de vampiros creciera, pero haciéndolos pasar por una transformación dolorosa que los alejaba por completo de ser un humano.- la voz de Kaname era calmada y serena-Yuuki y Ruka pueden tener hijos debido a que tienen sangre en su cuerpo, pero Ruka no puede llevar a cabo una transformación, en cambio si Yuuki mordiera a un humano, ese humano no tendría una transformación tan dolorosa como la que ustedes tuvieron y definitivamente podría tener hijos.

-Los Vulturis solo nos quieren por eso- exclamaba Yuuki furiosa ante tal oferta.

En la mente de Edward paso por un momento la idea de que Bella fuera vampiro sin sufrir tanto dolor y con la oportunidad de tener hijos más adelante, tenia que reconocer que la idea le gustaba.

-Bueno que les parece si dejamos la charla para después- intervino Emmett muy ansioso por pelear.

Todos volvieron a ponerse en guardia esperando que alguien hiciera un movimiento para comenzar así con una batalla que pondría prueba muchas cosas,

Zero suponía que Yuuki no se esforzaría demasiado, por que estaría al pendiente de Kaname, así que tal vez era mejor encargarse rápido de ella para después empujar toda su furia sobre Kaname, el culpable de todo lo que pasaba.

Pero algo había cambiado, algo que solo Yuuki sabia, ella pelearía con uñas y dientes para impedir que Zero la matara y no era tanto por su vida si no por la vida de ese otro ser que ya crecía dentro de ella,

-Lo siento Zero- dijo de pronto Yuuki- pero no podre dejar que me mates, no ahora cuando muchas cosas están en juego.

Zero podía ver que la mirada de Yuuki había cambiado y que efectivamente lucharía en contra de el y que lo detendría aunque eso significara matarlo.

* * *

**¿Qué les parece?**

**Me pase mucho tiempo pensando cual seria una razón suficientemente fuerte para que todos pelearan, así que un bebe es la mejor razón.**

**Espero actualizar pronto, es que cuando hay peleas normalmente me tardo un buen escribiéndolas, es que te imaginas muchas cosas, tanta gente ahhh pero les prometo que será una buena pelea.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos Bye.**

**Xoxo**

**Att: Toxic_Girl**


End file.
